


Breaking Away

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: Written in August 2009.  Roger doesn’t understand how Stan can be with Andy.   But he's not jealous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I hadn't reposted everything I wrote to AO3. In this case, I was trying to remember what happened in the month or so I attempted Andy & Stan stuff (for *cough* yuletide reasons). It... was all about Roger. 
> 
> This is actually the opposite side of what I wrote in [Out of the Shadows](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8156089) but also based on the Andy/Stan five-setter at Wimbledon 2009, the first men's match under the roof.

Roger never thought he’d see the day when he’d be jealous of Andy Murray. Sure, he gets on Roger’s last nerve, especially now that he’s being so _nice_ and trying to be this model Brit. Roger isn’t sure if it’s to get better press or because he thinks it’s how an aspiring number one should carry himself. Just that he doesn’t want to believe that Andy has changed.

Nonetheless, this was definitely _not_ what he expected.

Roger doesn’t want to see Stan laughing with _him_. Roger has known in the back of his mind that Stan and Andy are good friends but he can’t reconcile _his_ Stan having anything in common with _that_ Andy.

But, sure enough, they are. Probably not fair to say that Andy stole Stan from him, as Stan was never really Roger’s in the first place. Stan has always been the one there by Roger’s side, those hopeful eyes watching in adoration. They were so close last summer and Roger should have utilized that time better.

Stan hasn’t looked at Roger the same way lately.  It may have something to do with Mirka, understandably, but it’s not the complete story. It definitely has been different since the night match at Wimbledon, now that Stan has gotten the spotlight for reasons unrelated to Roger.

But why did it have to be in connection with _him_? Roger was of course happy that people could finally see Stan as a great talent, independent of the number one player.

He just wishes it were intertwined with someone else. _Anyone_ else. Not the player who unnerves him.


End file.
